powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hal Norton
}|width=200|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|Child= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = HT 4 |color = Green |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers HT |casts = Oren S. McCoy Brandon J. Barnes (Child) |firstepisode = Mighty Dino Spy |lastepisode = Choo-Choo! Ninja Strike Departing |numberofepisodes = 50+1 Extra (HT) 1 (Dino Charge) 1 (Ninja Strike) |complex2 = |-|Default= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} HT 4 |-|Ultimate= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Ultimate HT 4 }} 1= "HT 4!Next stop,HT 4!" |-| 2= "Ultimate HT 4!Next stop,Ultimate HT 4!" Hal is HT 4 Green Ranger of the HT Rangers. Biography Hal is an unhurried and nonchalant man with a toy on his person, able to only imagine things that are within reason. He is not very sociable and does not talk much, often seen lazing at a corner on his own while the rest of the team is occupied with something else. Though their imaginations and opinions differ, Hal serves as Dex's foil and his natural fighting instincts and analytical nature places him on even footing with Dex when it comes to fights. While Dex often pulls everyone away with his Imagination, Hal is the one who keeps his friends on the ground. Though quite obedient to Sasha, he often teases Claire. He has a quick wit and Barry remarks that he is the smartest of the team, although he does not display this side of him often. His full name is eventually revealed to be Hal Norton, who lives with his grandmother Emi since his mother Althea is busy HT 4 HT 4 Green is HT 4's default form, accessed by inserting the Green MiniZord into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 4 uses the HT Axe as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Axe Zord *Green Zord - Ultimate= Ultimate Mode is HT Rangers' power-up which HT 4 can access by putting the Ultimate MiniZord, that comes with the Express Cannon, into the Express Morpher. - }} - Colour Switches= HT 4 Red is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 4 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 1's Red MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 4 uses the track-themed HT Sword as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Sword Zord *Red Zord - Blue= HT 4 Blue is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 4 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 2's Blue MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 4 uses the railway platform-themed HT Shooter laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Shooter Zord *Blue Zord - Yellow= HT 4 Yellow is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 4 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 3's Yellow MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 4 uses the railway signal-themed HT Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Hammer Zord *Yellow Zord - Pink= HT 4 Pink is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 4 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 5's Pink MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 4 uses the railway bridge-themed HT Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Claw Zord *Pink Zord - Orange= HT 4 Orange is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 4 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 6's Orange MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 4 is armed with the beacon-themed HT Baton ''' which can use the Drill MiniZord for a more powerful finishing attack. '''Arsenal *HT Minizord *Express Morpher *HT Baton Zords * Orange Zord/Builder Megazord * Drill Zord - Alligator= HT 4 Alligator is a Wild Colour Switch form assumed when HT 4 swaps his HT MiniZord with the Alligator MiniZord,and inserts it into the Express Morpher. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket Zord *Alligator TrainZord - Raptor= HT 4 Raptor is a Dino Charge Colour Switch form assumed when HT 4 swaps his HT MiniZord with the Raptor MiniZord,and inserts it into the Express Morpher. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *Raptor Tri-Claw Zord *Green RaptorZord - }} }} Ranger Keys , into HT 4. - Red = The HT 4 Red Ranger Key is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into HT 4 Red. - Blue = The HT 4 Blue Ranger Key is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into HT 4 Blue. - Yellow = The HT 4 Yellow Ranger Key is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into HT 4 Yellow. - Pink = The HT 4 Pink Ranger Key is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into HT 4 Pink. - Alligator = The HT 4 Alligator Ranger Key is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into HT 4 Alligator. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Hal Norton is portrayed by Oren S. McCoy . As a child, he is portrayed by Brandon J. Barnes Notes See also * - his counterpart in Category:Green Ranger Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:HT Rangers Category:2017 Category:Prism Rail Category:Male Yellow Ranger